


This isn't me..

by HavrilHirtop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dildos, Dominant Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Masturbation, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riren Week, Shameless Smut, Smut, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavrilHirtop/pseuds/HavrilHirtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren went away with Hanji for a few days for scientific experiment. At Eren's absence, Levi reacted, both physical and emotionally.</p><p>And of course, he did something naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't me..

EREN POV

* * *

 

"Here it is! This is your room, Eren!" Hanji's loud and shrill voice shot into my ears, causing my facial features to rearrange themselves into that of a wince. I rubbed my arms carefully, trying to ease its throbbing. Really, Hanji might not look like much, but when she pulled me along on the way here, the arm she was holding onto felt like it was being pulled out of the socket.

"Yeah... Thanks, Hanji!" I managed to put a smile, letting my eyes wander around the room. Wooden wall, wooden floor, wooden table... Did Hanji like wood? Or was this one of her experiments for me? At least there wasn't any chains though, I really don't feel like being confined. The corporal had worked so hard that was finally allowed to sleep without being chained. He went as far as to force me to stay in his apartment. I felt myself blush.

"no problem! I need you to have at least a good place to rest during our project!" Hanji's reply was swift.

_Thanks Jesus she didn't notice my blush._

I nodded my head and gave her a salute, which she simply dismissed with a flick of her left hand. Hanji insisted that I treat her as an equal, but I could never get used to it. Saluting was like my second nature; quick and automatic.

Hanji was about to leave my temporary room when she paused, her eyes glinting mischievously, a teasing grin plastered onto her face.

_Oh no_

"Oh and Eren, is it possible for you to accept my request just to test whether Levi would miss you?"

I groaned. Am I really that easy to read, like an open-book? I like the corporal. As in, romantically. I don't recall when this overwhelming feelings started, but since then, I was always -or tried to be- with him. Corporal Levi doesn't seem to mind though, sure, he insulted me almost every time, calling me 'shitty brat', 'idiot' and so on, but I still felt that he treated me differently from the others. It kinda felt like... well... he didn't beat me up anymore, even if I repeated a mistake that he once had made me pay dearly for. Jean still gets his shit beaten out of him when he does that. He even let me -forced me, to 'keep an eye on me'- stay in his apartment. Furthermore,  _I hugged him once._ He only pushed me off a few minutes later, muttering strings of profanities.

"Aw~ You're blushing! I take that as a 'yes'?" I forgot that Hanji was still waiting for my answer.

Lowering my head to hide my mad blush, I gave her a small nod. I regretted it though; her inhuman squeal that followed after my nod damaged my hearing so much, I was surprised that I wasn't deaf yet.

Watching Hanji's disappearing silhouette, I released an audible sigh of relief and proceed to rest on my temporary bed.

* * *

LEVI POV

Damn that fucking brat. Who in the world give him that fucking premission to go with Hanji for her useless experiments? And he just banged into my room when we were discussing 'bout it and said "I'll do it!" with that stupid grin of his! My room! Who said he could come it unasked?

... Why am I so frustrated?

"Anyway... It's already the third day. And he haven come back even once."

_"I'll be back to visit, corporal. Don't miss me too much!"_

Arg! It doesn't matter! I slumped down on my personal couch in my room, sighing. A colourful parcel, nicely wrapped up and placed at the corner of my room caught my attention. Hanji's irritating reminder came into my mind.  _Here you go, Levi! Open it only at night! Understand? At night! Now if you don't mind, I'll be borrowing Eren for a few days~_  I took the parcel. Too neat to be wrapped by Hanji. What was it inside? I tore open the gift cautiously; you could never guess what Hanji had in her mind, a flying rat might appear at any moment. 

I threw the parcel across the room the moment I fucking opened it.

Fucking Hanji.

Guess what she gave me.

_A fucking dildo._

Black in colour, too.

A fucking big one too.

...

I had to admit that don't like to touch myself. I avoid doing it as much as possible. Masturbation was simply too unsanitary for my taste. Was I afraid of touching that shitty item? The dildo? Was this cowardice? Humans, or rather, _all_ living things, were created by Mother Nature to be unique beings. No two person in the whole entire universe is exactly the same, in any way. Even twins have great differences. Thus, the act of cowardice differs from person to person. Everyone is probably able to do this without fail. In that case, I'm a weak man.

I slumped back onto the couch again, thinking. It's been a long time since I last did that. I stared at the wall of my room, so clean that its almost reflecting me. Somehow, an image of a bright-eyed boy surfaced in my mind, his lively turquoise orbs filled with amusement. It wasn't the first time Jaeger commented 'bout my fetish for cleaning. Not that I let him in my room.That fucking brat came into my room plenty of times... Pestering me,  _without_  my permission.

I stared out of the only window in my room, watching the world under the warm glow of the setting sun, its soft golden rays gradually fading into the horizon. I vividly recalled my brat crouching on the windowsill of his bedroom, a wistful sadness evident in that beautiful eyes of his. He seemed to be staring at nothing, just... _looking_  at the clear patch of sky framed by the windows. I recalled feeling the overwhelming urge to comfort him; the one and only urge that I ever reacted to. His heartfelt embrace that he had wrapped me in afterward was certainly pleasing, and to this date, I have never regretted my failure to control myself then.

_Corporal Levi... Your body is so warm... Let me hug you for a bit longer..._

Shit. Why am I remembering his words now? Fucking Hanji.

_Your back is so smooth and slender... Amazing..._

His seductive word, muttered slowly and softly went straight to my groin. I felt myself hardening. Eren, you shit. This is your fault. I remembered him running both his hands down my back from my shoulders, feeling me with his palms. His palms were so soft and warm.

_So... Sexy..._

I groaned and slid further down on my couch, suppressing a shiver. My boxer felt 5 times too small. I'm completely hard. Shit. Did I really miss doing this? I remained still for a moment, sighing mentally. Perhaps I really do miss this. Turning around such that my body was facing my couch, I unzipped my pants after struggling slightly with my uniform. My Recon Corps cloak, olive green in color marked with the wings of freedom in the middle, got tangled with my hands, causing me to tear it away from my neck before discarding it on the floor.

Taking a hold on my length, I pumped myself slowly, moaning softly into the couch.  _This isn't me..._  My hand was getting slicker and slicker as I grew closer to climaxing, my pre-cum leaking out as I thumbed my slit.

_Ah_

_This isn't me..._

_Why am I doing this? For... the brat?_

My alternate hand reached behind me unconsciously, reaching for my exposed ass. My pants that was covering it had slid down. I felt myself stroking the area round my hole, gradually getting closer to it. I pumped my cock faster, from the base all the way to the tip, the ground below it getting spotted due to my leakage. A finger entered me.  _Eren, him putting his arms around me, feeling me..._

_Ah_

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

With one final jerk of my hand, I came all over the floor in a silent scream, ribbons and ribbons of white craving patterns on it. My breathless pants could probably be heard miles away, my room felt stuffy and humid.  _Shit, this really isn't me._

~ **.** ~

EREN POV

"How's the result, Hanji?" I crouched behind her chair, trying to deciper the rows and rows of mathematics equation on the paper. Are those really normal? Not aliens' language? How in the world did Hanji calculate? Its complete gibberish to me...

"Its fine. I just need a few more days to get a more accurate result but-" She raised her hand to stop me from interrupting "-Levi will kill me if I monopolies your time any longer, its already the eighth day."

I muttered a low 'fine', bowing my head to prevent her from seeing my now evident blush.

~ **.** ~

LEVI POV

Today was cleaning day. Well, everyday was cleaning day. This stupid castle was as dirty as fuck, there's no way I'm going into that shit before it was cleaned. I was strolling around, observing Petra and Oluo grooming the horses when Petra spoke up. "Stop being so tense, Corporal. Eren will come back soon."

"What the hell make you think that I'm tense? I don't give a sh!t for that brat."

"But Corporal, you keep pacing around, messing your hair and turning back as if to speak to someone. And you never did that before, only when Eren is gone." Her reply sounded... as if she's speaking to a child who broke his favourite toy.

"What are you, a stalker?" I grumbled, turning around to make my way to my apartment. The sun was setting already. Do I miss Eren that much?

I took a long bath, feeling relaxed. The warm water -which was rare to get- helped to sooth my tensed muscle, relieving my headache. Feeling better after the bath, I was preparing to sleep when Eren struck into my mind again. ARG, not again! I can't seem to get him out of my head, what the fuck is wrong with me?!

I unbuttoned my long sleeved top, running my fingers gingerly over my now erected nipple. I don't even need to feel my length rubbing against my boxer to know that I'm hard. It's almost normal to do this every night. Since the third day of Eren's absence. I slid out of my pants and boxer, purposefully rubbing it against my length, causing me to shudder. This was really getting out of my hand. It's almost normal to touch my dick, sliding my hand from my base all the way to the tip to rub it, every night. It's almost normal for me to moan and shuddered, me trying my best to not moan out Eren's name by accident. It was also almost normal for me to put in a finger, though it never did get easier for me, only slightly.

_More, I need more._

_The desire just keep growing._

I never knew I had been so attach to Eren's presence that it rooted itself into my heart, his absence causing me to be... like this.

_This isn't me..._

I couldn't get off, I need more,  _ah_! What should I do...

_The dildo._

I felt my eyes widen, my heart picking up speed. I released my still pulsing d!ck, getting out of my bed. Bending down, I hissed in pleasure when I felt the cold floor against my d!ck, now deciding to sit on the cold surface.  _ah_. I grounded myself against the floor, my arse and the bottom of my length touching it, moaning lowly from the cool sensation. The floor soon became wet and warm, and I went back to my previous task, pulling the dildo out under my bed, from its parcel. Flipping back onto my bed, I lied down before spreading my legs, rolling the dildo against my d!ck to wet it before lining it to my hole.

_Ah, FUCK!_

I would be lying if I said I'm not afraid, though I feeling more excited then that. The feelings... Oh gosh, fucking Jesus! When I pushed it in slowly, feeling my hole being stretched, I almost scream. My length was throbbing, begging to release my cum. I didn't touch it though, I continued pushing, filling myself. I don't think I could felt any fuller than now.

_It's almost all in._

_Ah!_

I twisted the dildo, feeling pleasure running through my body. My mind was a blank now, dulled by euphoria. "Ngnnn... Ere- Ah!" My moans and pants are uncontrollable now, my hands pulling the dild0 out only to thrust it back it. "Eren! Ah!" I arched my back, preparing to release when somebody slammed open my door.

"Yes Sir!" Eren rushed in, his expression filled with urgency and concern.

 _SHIIIIIIII_ -

~•~

EREN POV

"DON'T COME IN SO SUDDENLY!" A pillow slammed into my face, thrown across the room by Corporal.

"IDIOT" another pillow.

"BRAT!" a box.

I tried to shield myself from all these stuff, raising my hands before me in a protective stance. Muttering strings of apology when I was hit "Ow... Ah! Sorry!"

"Why are you here anyway?!" Corporal Levi sounded calmer, although not by much. I decided against peeping at him through my fingers. At least he stopped throwing me random items, that box he threw was kinda mean.

"I wanted to see you..." I felt my face light up like a kettle on fire upon confessing that.

"What the hell does that means?! You said you would come and see me but you didn't!" He growled, sounding flustered and a little... Upset.

 _Upset_?

"Erm... Something came up.. Sorry.."

"Don't give me shitty excuses"

I gulped, giving in. My arms were starting to hurt, and so I put them down.

"Well... I agreed to Hanji's request to ... S- see whether you will miss me... Beside, something really came up, I was only released this evening and wanted to see you as soon as p- possible..."

Levi stared at me, almost expressionless.

 _Almost_.

Except the light blush that had settled on his cheek.

"By the way..." I continued, now blushing even more madly.

Levi looked at me, his eyes filled with slight confusion. Then he gasped, loudly.

He was sitting on the floor. His sitting posture exposed him to me, both his legs spread out beside him, giving me a complete view of his groin. And  _it_. It was still  _inserted_.

_He was calling out my name just now._

_My name._

No, he was _moaning_ out _my name._

Was... Levi _masturbating to ... Me?_

I was stunned. Corporal Levi, actually liking me? He actually missed me? Really? Oh holy mama in cow paradise, he actually likes me? I resisted my instinct to peep out of his window to check for flying pigs.

Levi likes me...

He was still frozen with both horror and embarrassment from being caught, not reacting when I moved closer to him.

"Doing such dirty things alone... Let me see!" I reached forward, pushing him back onto his bed before spreading both his legs wider, giving me a better view of this delicious image.

Levi shuddered.

"S- stop..." He whispered, his breath coming in ragged pants, face colored by obvious red. He was blushing. He did nothing to stop me though, only averting his eyes while I stared at him, devouring him in my mind. To me, Levi was like a naked virgin, shivering like a maiden out in the cold. So beautiful. I really wanted to touch him, to tease him, to make him into a moaning, shuddering mess beneath me.

Amazing...

Levi really did use a dildo.

"Wow... It's in to the hilt." I commented, giving the black pleasure-giving toy a gentle push. Levi's body rocked, caused by the waves of uncontrollable shudders.

"S-shut up!" Was the only reply he was capable of giving. He panted, seemly trying to get more words out.

"Did Corporal Levi really touched himself?" I mused, still slightly disbelieving this miracle.

"No! I - I admit I did touch myself, but that was because of you! It was your fault that I did something I never did before! It felt like I was in heat, no matter how many I get myself off it wasn't enough! That's why I use this... Thing!" He rambled on, something that I never seen him did before.

My eyes widen. Taking in Levi unusually flustered features. He was blushing, like me, his hands fidgeting. He said... It was me who caused him to be like this... I smiled, leaning against him, our crouches touched, mine clothed though.

"I really miss you."

"Tch! Don't speak like that, brat!" He still refused to meet my eyes.

"I also want to be with you. " I whispered against his left ear, using my right hand to tilt his face toward me. I leaned forward, ignoring his surprised expression, and kissed him.

I felt Levi's body gave a small lurch, his breath hitched only slightly. He kissed me back almost immediately, his fingers knotted themselves into my hair. I opened my mouth to take in more of his kiss, moaning when I felt his tongue rubbing sensually against mine, teasing me.

"Let me put mine in instead, Levi~" I dragged out his name, feeling him moaning against my lips. Shifting his body such that he was leaning slightly onto his bed, I took a hold on the dildo, giving it a teasing twist.

"Haah! Ngnnn what th- the fuck. Eren!"

I grinned, now sliding it out of his ass. It came out with a small 'pop', and Levi was now a panting, blushing mess lying on the bed, his legs spread wide open for me to enter. His length was already very hard, pre-cum tickling down his tip. His hole was plucked up, slightly pulsing.

I got hard right away.

I fumbled with my belt, tearing my pants and flicking them away from me. I wanted to be in now. Giving myself I few strokes to wet my length, I positioned myself against Levi, lining up my dick to his hole.

His eyes were shut, his breathing was hard. Both of his hands came below his thigh, holding his ass-cheek apart for me.

Yeap, definitely sexy.

With one strong jerk, I slid all the way into him, balls deep.

Oh Jesus Christ! Oh my -

"Levi!" A moan escaped my lips, in the form of Levi's name. "You feel so good inside... So wet and warm... Doing it alone really helps"

"Ah! Arggnn Ere- n! Haah- So d- deep!" His back was arched, his toes curling. A tickle of saliva from his left corner of his mouth left a wet trail down his chin. I leaned forward, licking it off.

I reached my hands behind him, holding him up. He shuddered. I pushed him against the wall, pulling out only to thrust back in when I turned him around, his beautiful back now facing me.

The feelings... It was so good... The feeling of Levi's wall squeezing me inside, unpredictable and pleasuring. I pulled back all the way to the tip, slamming back in.

"Yes Eren! T-that spot! Do that a-again" I was more than willing to obey his command, thrusting into him again and again, demonstrating terrifying accuracy. Levi's erotic moans and groans filled his now hot and humid room, my own moans adding into the mix. The sound of our skin slapped against skin was continuous, me thrusting into Levi again and again, faster and faster.

"Eren!" Levi panted, and I knew that he was close, very close. I bit into his neck, sucking on his delicate skin, leaving a hickey.

"You're mine, get it? Levi, you're mine, all mine.." I licked underneath his ear, at the bone where the jaw and the ear meet. I grabbed Levi's length, now weeping even more tickles of pre-cum and stroke it at the same time I thrust into his sensitive spot. My other hand, which was pushing against the wall, now came back to rubbed at one of Levi's erected red nub, causing his to shiver.

"I'm al-already you-yours, Eren... On-only you..." My ministration proved to be too much for Levi to take any longer, and he came almost immediately, his cum flowing out from his slit to my fingers, sticky and warm and white. I came just a second later, feeling Levi's vigorous shivers as I filled him up with my cum, some leaking out of his hole, creating a milky trail down his thigh.

We both panted. Levi looked down, one of his hands covering my hand, which was holding onto his now soft length. His rubbed his hand, causing mine to rubbed against his dick, and I felt him hardening again...

"Hey. That wasn't even enough, I have waited for so many days." Levi's commanding voice made me smirked, urging me to mark him with another loving hickey again.

"Yes sir."

And we continued for all night long, Levi spreading his legs wide for me to slam my length in, bringing pleasure to both of us. Oh and a few loving kisses here and there. I can't wait to see his expression when he couldn't stand up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't like author's notes, thus I only add it in the end. XD Do you like how the story goes? *offering spare tissues*
> 
> P.s: I don't mind kudos :3
> 
> P.p.s: This story (more of a fanfic) is based on an Erern doujinshi 'Alone Play'. I altered the settings slightly, nothing too drastic. Do read it, its hot. ;)


End file.
